Your Smile, My World
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: Aku adalah Alice. Tidak perlu menjadi orang lain. / Re-uploaded, originally a songfic. One-shot, Alice-centric. RnR?


Ah, ya. Sebetulnya ini sudah lama, sudah pernah di-publish di sini juga. Namun karena bentuk awalnya adalah songfic (dengan lirik asli dicantumkan) maka saya memutuskan untuk menghapus entri ini, mengubahnya, lalu publish lagi. Kenapa tidak edit saja? Karena saya terlalu malas ._. #dor

Jadi jangan heran kalau tahun yang saya cantumkan adalah tahun 2010...

Anyway, enjoy (once again) :3

* * *

><p>Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010<p>

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

Parallel Hearts (c) Kajiura Yuki/FictionJunction

A Pandora Hearts fanfiction, inspirated by the song Parallel Hearts

Romance/Hurt/Comfort, K

**Your Smile, My World**

* * *

><p>Sendiri. Lagi-lagi sendiri. Di belantara Abyss yang gelap ini, aku selalu saja seorang diri. Tak pernah ada habisnya. Membuatku bertanya-tanya, akankah keadaan ini berlanjut sampai aku mati? Tidak, tidak akan kubiarkan. Aku tidak mau. Pasti ada suatu cara untuk keluar dari Abyss yang menjengkelkan ini. Suatu saat. Tidak akan lama lagi.<p>

Di dalam tidurku – yang tak kenal waktu antara siang atau malam, karena di Abyss memang tidak pernah ada waktu macam itu – aku pernah bermimpi. Kalau dipikir sekarang, aku sendiri tidak percaya bahwa masih ada mimpi dalam Abyss. Tapi yang pasti, aku bermimpi. Dalam mimpiku itu, aku melihatnya. Bertemu dengannya. Lelaki berambut emas dan bermata hijau. Dia membimbingku keluar, pergi dari Abyss.

Akankah mimpi itu benar-benar terjadi?

###

Lalu peristiwa itu datang. Awalnya, aku hanya mendengar melodi indah, yang seakan menuntunku dalam gelap. Mengundangku untuk bertemu dengannya. Anak laki-laki yang kutemui dalam mimpiku dulu. Ya, aku yakin, itu dia. Wajahnya ketakutan, dan juga bingung. Tidak mengerti akan segala sesuatu yang terjadi serentak di depan matanya.

Oh, betapa aku ingin tertawa melihatnya waktu itu. Dia tidak menangis, tidak. Tidak ada air mata. Tapi aku bisa merasakan – mungkin lebih tepat, mendengar – tangisan dalam hatinya yang terdalam. Yah, aku tidak heran. Para Baskerville bajingan itu memang keterlaluan. Meskipun, aku sendiri setengah senang, karena ini berarti aku akan bisa keluar dari Abyss, aku tidak akan sendiri lagi bila bersama laki-laki ini.

Mungkinkah dia bisa membuatku lebih kuat?

###

Dia datang.

Ya, akhirnya dia berada di Abyss. Kuakui, awalnya kupikir dia orang yang idiot, melawan seekor _trump_ saja tidak bisa. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam matanya, yang membuatku percaya. Entah apa itu. Apakah kepercayaan diri? Apakah kasih sayang?

Oh, lupakan sajalah. Yang penting bagiku, aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang ku mau. Dan aku hanya ingin mengumpulkan kembali memoriku yang hilang... Hanya itu. Orang seperti apa pun tidak masalah, selama aku bisa mencapai tujuanku.

Dan, yang pasti, sekarang ini aku tidak sendiri.

###

Ukh, tampaknya dia benar-benar seorang idiot. Lihat saja, dia tidak mempedulikanku hanya karena menemukan sekaleng biskuit. Apa iya dia bakal menjadi kontraktor yang pas untukku? Aku jadi sangsi.

Tapi, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatku percaya. Senyumnya tidak menghilang, bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini. Senyum yang penuh keyakinan, dan juga hangat. Membuatku ingin berpegangan pada senyum itu. Ah, kuperbaiki sedikit: setengah ingin percaya, setengah bingung. Kenapa dia terus saja tersenyum dan tertawa, padahal dia berada di dalam Abyss? Tidakkah ia ketakutan, kebingungan, atau apa saja reaksi yang normal?

Lalu dia pergi.

Karena ada gadis itu. Gadis yang, dari baunya, aku yakin adalah salah satu penghuni Abyss yang sedang menyamar. Mestinya sih, itu Mad Baby.

Aku jadi berpikir. Begitu mudahnya ia meninggalkanku. Apa benar laki-laki itu – yang ternyata bernama Oz – adalah orang yang tepat? Bagaimana kalau, pada akhirnya, dia hanya akan mencampakkanku? Aku tidak mau, sudah cukup kekosongan dalam hatiku ini, tak perlu lagi ditambah luka lain.

Tapi... Senyumnya kembali membayangiku. Senyum yang tulus, dan membuatku tenang itu. Hanya dengan satu senyum itu, aku mendapatkan keberanian untuk terus melangkah maju.

Baiklah, kesempatan ini layak dicoba.

###

Tampaknya keputusanku untuk tetap mengikat kotrak dengannya tidak salah.

Oz adalah orang yang menarik. Dia selalu menganggapku teman yang setara. Dia baik, selalu memperhatikanku (kalau tidak sedang memperhatikan teman masa kecilnya itu, huh). Dan yang paling penting, dia tetap tersenyum. Aku paling suka bila dia sedang tersenyum.

Tapi lama-kelamaan, rasanya aneh. Senantiasa tersenyum ternyata tidaklah menyenangkan. Bukankah kita seharusnya menangis sesekali? Mengekspresikan rasa marah, kecewa, atau sedih?

Dia tidak begitu. Terus-terusan tersenyum, seakan ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tapi, tidak mungkin dia baik-baik saja kan? Tidak setelah dia tahu 10 tahun sudah berlalu. Tidak setelah dia tahu bahwa Si Wakame Atama sudah menjadi anggota keluarga Nightray (walaupun aku sendiri kurang paham, tapi tampaknya keluarga Vessalius dan Nightray itu bermusuhan). Tidak saat dia teringat akan ayahnya. Tidak saat dia, secara tidak langsung, membuat seorang anak kecil menjadi seorang diri seperti dia.

Mengapa? Mengapa dia menyembunyikan perasaannya? Dia sangat baik padaku, dan aku ingin membalasnya. Dia tahu dan melihat ingatanku, aku pun ingin tahu tentang dirinya. Tapi mengapa dia menutup diri? Di balik sikapnya yang bersahabat, dia membuat jurang pemisah yang teramat dalam antara kami dan dirinya.

Padahal aku hanya ingin mengetahui dirinya lebih baik.

###

Aku bersyukur. Sungguh. Karena beberapa peristiwa yang terjadi telah mendekatkan kami secara batin. Yah, mungkin memang aku yang lebih banyak ditolong olehnya, tapi itu saja sudah bisa membuat hati kami semakin dekat. Dan aku sangat senang akan kenyataan itu. Dia sudah menjadi seseorang yang amat berarti bagiku.

Kami mengerti satu sama lain. Kami memahami masa lalu masing-masing. Oleh karena itu, dengan tangan saling berpegangan, kami bisa melangkah maju.

###

Kau tahu, Oz? Kamu sangat berharga bagiku. Ingin rasanya aku mengambil alih kepedihan dan air matamu. Karena aku tidak mau kamu tersakiti. Selama ini aku selalu menumpahkan air mata di pundakmu. Sekarang giliranku untuk merasakan sakitmu juga.

Tapi, sampai sejauh mana aku sendiri bisa menahannya? Ternyata, rasa sakit dua orang itu sangat berat, aku hampir-hampir tidak mampu bertahan. Aku berlari, terus berlari, berusaha untuk melupakan – kalau bisa, melepaskan – rasa sakit itu. Tapi jika rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung usai, apa aku harus terus berlari?

Aku baru tahu bahwa ikut menanggung sakit orang lain itu menyakitkan.

###

Dia memang hebat. Oz masih bisa tertawa dan tersenyum, meski dia merasakan sakit di dalam hati yang tak ada habisnya. Sementara aku? Sedikit saja aku menemukan masa laluku yang hilang, aku mulai meragukan diriku sendiri. Aku, lagi-lagi, harus bertumpu padanya agar bisa melewati semua ini. Aku harus berpegangan pada suaranya, agar aku tidak kehilangan diriku.

Aku memang lemah.

###

Aku lemah.

Ya, itu amat sangat kusadari. Tapi dia bilang, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak perlu malu, takut atau marah pada diriku yang lemah ini. Aku hanya perlu menjadi diri sendiri.

Ah, senyum itu... Yang tidak pernah gagal mengembalikan semangatku. Selalu membuatku merasa kuat. Untuk berdiri, dan melangkah maju. Senyum yang selalu berhasil membuatku ikut tersenyum.

Senyum yang menyadarkanku, aku tidak lagi sendiri.

###

Aku tidak sendiri, karena aku punya kamu di sampingku. Kamu tidak lagi terasa jauh, karena perlahan-lahan, kamu membiarkanku membangun jembatan yang menghubungkan kedua tepi jurang yang ada. Dan kamu tahu? Material yang kubutuhkan untuk membangun jembatan itu hanya senyummu. Senyum tulusmu, membuatku ikut tersenyum, dibumbui cinta, dan aku yakin sekarang.

Aku adalah Alice. Tidak perlu menjadi orang lain.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Yak, memang tidak ada yang saya ubah sama sekali dari segi isi, kecuali menghapus lirik lagunya. Makanya, tidak heran kalau mungkin ini tidak terlalu makes sense, hehe.<p>

Thank you for reading, and reviews please? :)


End file.
